<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe by littlemissaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645755">Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict'>littlemissaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds Willie after they play the Orpheum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've seen a couple of these about where Alex finds Willie after they play the Orpheum and Willie thinks they have crossed over and I wanted to give it a try.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Julie had gone to bed about half an hour ago and Alex and the boys were left in the studio trying to figure out what had happened, one minute they were preparing to disappear the next Julie appears and somehow manages to break Caleb’s curse. Alex’s head hurts, his mind is racing and ends up on Willie. Is he okay? Did Caleb find out that he had helped them? He had to find him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex stood up abruptly startling the other two boys still mid conversation about what had happened between them and Julie. “Alex what ar-” Luke starts but its too late Alex has already poofed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first place Alex checks is the bench where Willie explained about being ghosts and their unfinished business, not there. He checks down by the pier when he usually skates, not there either. The final place he checks is the beach from where he’s stood he can see a lone figure down by the shore line, he watches for a second as they stand unmoving waves crashing against their feet, before he makes his way over the closer he gets the more he knows for definite that it’s Willie. As he gets closer still he can see his posture is different, his shoulders hunched, head bowed and Alex can feel the sadness radiating off of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Willie” Alex says when he’s close enough for the Willie to hear, Willie’s head whips round so fast that Alex is sure he’s given himself whiplash, he stops moving then, the two of them just staring at each other a look of disbelief on Willie’s face before he’s moving forward and pulling Alex into a bone crushing hug just as they had done hours earlier. This one felt different to the last one, he could feel Willie melt against him a sigh of relief as he holds him tighter than Alex thought possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How-how are you still here? You were supposed to cross over, you’re not still- still under Caleb’s curse are you” Willie asks face pressed into Alex’s shoulder and Alex can just about understand him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No idea but we played at the Orpheum, only managed one song before we had to leave the-the jolts just became too much” Alex’s explains flinching slightly when he remembers how bad the jolts got towards the end “we ended up back in the studio, Julie came in after she got back thinking we had crossed over but then Reggie, um Reggie gave us away and Julie saw the state that we were in and tried to convince us to go back to Caleb to-to save ourselves but that, we couldn’t, none of us wanted to go back” Alex continues getting emotional now “And the somehow Julie managed to hug us and the stamp, Caleb’s stamp was somehow lifted” he finished and Willie pulls away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You what” he cries “you managed to lift the curse, dang that’s some lifer you got there, Alex” Willie says the look of disbelief back on his face as they move back up the beach away form the waters edge and Willie reaches for Alex’s hand as the go. They settle on a bench not far from the beach, Willie’s head on Alex’s shoulder and Alex’s arm around Willie as they sit in comfortable silence just taking in everything that had happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was so worried” Willie speaks up after a while “I should have been happy you were crossing over but I-I was sad and it felt selfish because I just wanted you to stay. I like you Alex a lot and I want to spend more time with you” Willie says sitting up straight, body facing Alex looking directly into his eyes trying to say everything he wants to with just a look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay I’m here, I’m not going anywhere” Alex says taking Willie’s face in his hands and for once his head is calm, no thoughts, no over thinking, just here and now and Willie. He leans forward before he can talk himself out of it and presses his lips to Willie’s pouring all his feelings into the kiss, everything that he can’t find the words to express and Willie’s kissing him back doing the same. Willie is the first to pull back but Alex lingers, eyes closed lips tingling and he hears Willie chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex” he says as Alex’s eyes flutter open “breathe” he smiles and Alex does letting out the breath he was holding in smiling back at Willie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They sit, foreheads pressed together “We’ll figure this out” Alex assures and he believes it, he really does and he just hopes Willie does too because in this moment here with Willie he believes anything is possible.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>